tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Wiki Switchup!!
lol, I knew the first sing-up would somebody being Sunshine. She's a character, that one! --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 19:35, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I just felt like being a pixie :D 2-D!!Text me! 19:35, 11 May 2009 (UTC) PS: You should join as the wonderful ME :D 2-D!!Text me! 19:35, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I would but I barely know you. --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 19:39, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I can't believe you just SAID that! 2-D!!Text me! 19:52, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I wonder if anyone will sign up as me...--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 19:53, 11 May 2009 (UTC) OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:53, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry, 2-D, but I really don't know you that well... --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 20:09, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I'm Codaa5... you know Codaa5, right? I just changed my username... kinda... 2-D!!Text me! 20:55, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, I recall who you are and our history. I just don't know anything about you. --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 20:56, 11 May 2009 (UTC) (Is deeply offended) 2-D!!Text me! 20:57, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry, dude, but we haven't talk in... months... --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 20:58, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Eh, Don't worry, 2D! You're one of my closest friends!--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 20:58, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Yet you say we haven't talked in months but you make fun of my Picture skillz... 2-D!!Text me! 21:01, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I do? Where? --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 21:02, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Ahem! *points to the top of Ezekielguy's talk page!* 2-D!!Text me! 21:06, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Oh! Sorry about that. I was just saying that Zekey was a bigger threat than you. I honestly apologize that I offended you. --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 21:08, 11 May 2009 (UTC) *is confuzzled* what do you mean by Im a bigger social threat though... It's okay bout the picture (I honestly don't have the time to go slowly) 2-D!!Text me! 21:10, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I can't wait to see what Sunshine does as me! I'm gald I'm played by her!--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 21:11, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I think I meant photo, not social threat. I don't believe I called you a bigger social threat. (When you are on, yes you ar every social. You just weren't on very much, so I suppose you might be a social threat.) --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 21:14, 11 May 2009 (UTC) IDK, I did come late so barely anyone here knows me... Its like my 4th/5th month here. 2-D!!Text me! 21:19, 11 May 2009 (UTC) If it makes you feel better, this wiki started January 19, so this is the fourth month. --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 21:20, 11 May 2009 (UTC) What I ment was I joined the community in December... I wouldn't have found this out if I didn't scroll to the bottom of the TDI wikipedia page and find a wiki for it... 2-D!!Text me! 21:22, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I knew about the TDI wiki for a while, but only really started participating in the fics and camps. --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 21:25, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Is anyone going to be me???? [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 21:43, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Me will!!!! how 'bout me? No one wants to be the random, crazy, artistic, and friendly Cody-lover?--Tdifan1234 00:02, 12 May 2009 (UTC) this will be fun me being webkinz mania!--Sorrel 4evertxt me, call me!" 00:05, 12 May 2009 (UTC) When do we start? TDI19, looking forward to being the Dragon Slayer? LOL --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:39, 7 June 2009 (UTC) It will start soon and..... what? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 17:40, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I WILL PLAY WITTH INTEGRITY AND HONESTY BECAUSE I AM A DRAGONSLAYER!!!!!!!!!!!! RAWR!!!!!!!!! *Punches wall* DRAGONSLAYERF!!!!!-Redflare. Red, you gonna sign up? WHAT IS THIS DRAGON SLAYER WHICH YOU SPEAK OF?? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 17:42, 7 June 2009 (UTC) You are signed up as me, TDI19. YOua re now the Dragon Slayer! *pauses for dramatic music, none comes* LOL Redflare! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:43, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Who else is there to be I wanna be in it!-Redflare. You could be Tdifan or sorrel. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 17:44, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Tell me about the dragon slayer joke. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 17:44, 7 June 2009 (UTC) How come no one will be me? ) : --TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 17:45, 7 June 2009 (UTC) The funny part is is that I saw in an interview, that now the people he conducts now call him therdragonslater. Remember what he said to his assistant. They call me the 'Dragonslayer'. Her's a preview of my story. “I’m Ben 'Wade' Smith,” Started an ugly old manm wearing a shirt thast says COACH.. “AND I AM A DRAGONSLAYER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”' Oh and Erin was all like who is this JackA** I laughed so hard.-Redflare. On Survivor, there was a guy named Coach. When he eliminated this really tough guy, Coach called himself the Dragon Slayer. I eliminate lots of people from camps, so I call myself the dragon slayer. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:46, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Oh..... Kay..... [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 17:46, 7 June 2009 (UTC) OK then!! Cool! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 17:48, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ROTFLOL Redflare! I feel bad for Coach. They didn't show any good parts from him. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:49, 7 June 2009 (UTC) You may be the dragon slayer, Renrut, but you'll never eliminate ME!!! (Remembers he already has in quite a few camps) ...CURSE YOU RENRUT!!! Sunshine + Ravioli 17:51, 7 June 2009 (UTC) At least two. XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:52, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Strange thing is, usually I end up creating an alliance with one of my characters which votes the other character off (see: Total Drama Paradise, Nalyd Renrut's TDI Camp 4) or just plain sacrificing myself (see: Owenguy101's TDI Camp). The others, either they haven't finished yet or I won them. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 17:54, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Nalyd, he had no good parts he was a no good ugly wierd old man who needs friends. You;ll never eliminate me Nalyd! I always quit before you can...XD I won't this time.Wait is this a competition or random fun?-Redfkare~~ He claims to have given the other's his food, and that is confirmed because he lost 60 pounds. Other contestants even agreed. LOL, Redflare, too true. Stop quitting!!!!!! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:56, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, you've quit like a kajillion camps and "quit wikia" two or three times in the past couple months... XD It'll be interesting to see you as 2D! I hope I play a good Zeke! Sunshine + Ravioli 17:57, 7 June 2009 (UTC) It'll be easy to play Redflare! I'm his "Mini-Me!" I hope TDI19 doesn't struggle playing me... I'm quite complex. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:58, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I din't quit wikia a second time i quit the main tdi wikia which i never went on anyways.-Redflare. Ohh... heh, sorry about that, I guess my forum kind of caused you to do that... *shuffles feet awkwardly* Want some pocky? Sunshine + Ravioli 18:00, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Sure! *Takes Pokey* Hey Nalyd did you see micronesia or did you start watching at gabon?-Redflare, I watched Micronesia episode 1 on CBS but got bored of it, then REALLY started watching Gabon! Great "first season"! TOo bad there's only a few more. :( We need at least 29 total seasons, so i can audition for 29. I doubt it'll go poast 20 though... --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:05, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I do not think I speak the languge which you are speaking. o.O (LOL, TDI is the only reality show I watch....) Sunshine + Ravioli 18:06, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I can audition for season 20 I tink if its after january 27. Acually critics say Micronesia was the b est season I agree mostly because it has Cirie in it. I also like all-stars and amazon and all of em after those.-Redflare. TRY OUT!!!!!!! Redflare you have to try! You'd be great! Just don't give them anything to make you look bad... LOL. Sunshine, we're talking about Survivor! Best show ever!!!!! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:09, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Never quite got into that... the last reality show I watched was "I Survived A Japanese Game Show", which I heard is coming back for a second season!!! It was awesome!!! XD (I have weird tastes in TV shows...) Sunshine + Ravioli 18:12, 7 June 2009 (UTC) You know in tocantines only 4 of the people that were in it signed up (Coach, JT, Spencer, Sandy)\ Everyone else was found in chosen. In fiji only 1 person applied. In cook Islands nobody applied that ws in it.-Redflare. ZIG ZAG Touch ACROSS THE FLOOR SHUFFLE AND DIAGONAL HIT THE DRUMS PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HIPS ONE FOOT IN ONE EIGHTY TWIST> POP IT LOCK IT POLKA DOT IT COUNTRY FIE IT THEN HIP HOP IT PUT THE HAWK IN THE SKY SIE TO SIDE JUMP TO THE LEFT STCIK IT GLIDE!!!!!!!!!-Redflare. I hate when they do that. I wish Spencer made it farther, SUPER FANS UNITE! Me and my friends are makign our own Survivor series for YouTube. 12 teens, 1 backyard, 8 hours, ONE SURVIVOR! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:15, 7 June 2009 (UTC) FOR THE LOVE OF RAVIOLI DON'T SING THAT REDFLARE I'VE HAD THAT STUCK IN MY HEAD FOR MONTHS!!!! AAARRRGGGHHH AND NOW IT'S BACK!!!!!!!!! X( Sunshine + Ravioli 18:16, 7 June 2009 (UTC) These girls at my lunch table played it on a stereo in the hall way and the principle started dancing to it.-Redflare. Redflare, you're in high school right? *remembers* Oh yeah! I'm going to high school next year. I'm a big boy now! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:21, 7 June 2009 (UTC)